Popsickle stand
by IOnlyKnowWho
Summary: A new girl shows up and everyone hates her except for Squib who is very confused about his different feelings for three different girls
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Well we were here we had finally arrived at Cascadia. After 17 hours of driving me and my aunt had arrived at would be our new home.

"Well auntie of mine what do we do now?" I asked and no sooner had the words left my mouth did some brunette guy in a suit come over to us.

"Ahh Ms. Parkinson how nice to finally meet you in person I am President Bates. I trust you had a pleasant trip here. And you must be Ella, welcome to Cascadia you will be playing some of our student's in a mini tournament which will decide what group you end up in. Now there is a slight problem with rooming arrangements, because Ella is a student she will have to live in one of the dormitories she can however go visit you any time she wishes." this is President Bates guy explained.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem we want as normal an education as possible for Ella she will be fine in the dorms." My aunt told him. Gah why is she so nice? I so don't even want to live in some tiny little room with some girl I don't even know. I'm about to voice my opinion on this whole dorm thing when Bates begins to speak again.

"Well" he begins"thats where the problem lies you see all the rooms in the girls' dorm are full so she will have to placed in the boys' dorm."he finishes. My aunts about to tear him a new one when he rushes on. "But not to worry she will have her own room with um no boys in it. A room which she can decorate however she wants so it will be like being in the girls' dorm only slightly different." he's done and seems a little out of breath but I cant blame him he was talking mad fast for a minute there. The whole time they were talking we were moving towards what I shall assume is Bates's office

"So will that be alright then?" he questions in a slightly hesitant voice.

"Oh of course it will be." I reassure him "It's not like I'll have to share an actual room with a boy so I'll be just fine. Right Aunt Melanie?"

"Of course it's fine." she replies through gritted teeth. Hehehe she is so totally wishing she had said I would live with her but alas she did not so she will have to live with me living with boys. Yay!

"Well then I shall have two of the students escort you to your dorm and then show you around campus." said President Bates. Then into the intercom he said "Will Squib Furlong and Tanis McTaggart please report to President Bates' office immediately." "They'll be here in just a moment." he said to me and my aunt. Squib Furlong and Tanis McTaggart? Gee I wonder what they're parents were on when they named their kids.

In The Open

"Oh my God! This is so bogus! I didn't even do anything why am I being called down to the office? This sucks!" exclaimed a pretty girl with really long brown hair whose name just happens to be Tanis.

"Ahg I know for once I'm innocent I haven't done anything wrong in like four days I've been reading that stupid book the whole time." complains a very hot looking boy with semi-spiky blond hair.

"Wait did you say book? You're joking! Squib Furlong spent four days reading a book? That he didn't have to read? Oh god it's the end of the world!" joked another girl with short almost black hair.

"I swear to god Megan you tell any one and you will pay! That goes for you too Tanis! Now lets go find out what Bates wants before he goes crazy and tries to eat us." said the boy, Squib.

AN:well that's all for now but there will be more soon..

NEXT TIME: the first interaction between Ella and some of the students, how will that go down I wonder.

Music: Four Dead Cheerleaders- Flogging Molly


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay thanks for the replies I love them. And the story starts out in Ella's POV. WARNING! The will be some MILD SWEARING

My god those kids were called down like 10 minutes ago what the shit is taking them so long. And why do I have this feeling that this school is gonna filled with uber jocks who only think about tennis and nothing else? Oh wait I know probably because it is. God this is gonna suck boys dorm or not no ones gonna have any interest in any thing that doesn't involve little green balls...or are they yellow? Hmm that must be one of the great mysteries of life yup. I shall now dedicate my life to the figuring out of the color of tennis balls. Wow. You know you're bored when... Oh they're here now I can finally unpack.

"Squib and Tanis this is Ella Black she will be beginning her journey with us here at Cascadia starting Monday. I would like you to take her to room A24 and then show her around the campus introduce her to some people. Ms Black you're bags will be sent up to your room later. Ms Parkinson if you will follow me I'll show you to your quarters. That will be all Mr Furlong and Ms McTaggart show Ms Black to her room." President Bates said.

"Wait Sir did you say take her to room A24?" The guy who I'm pretty sure is Squib, although I suppose it could be Tanis I'll have to ask, questioned.

"Yes Mr. Furlong I said A24 is that a problem?" replied Bates. I've decided that I don't like this Bates guy he seems like a real jerk I'm also pretty sure that Squib is the boy

"But sir A24 is in the boys dorm and correct me if I'm wrong but Ms Black is a girl." Squib said.

"No Mr. Furlong you are correct Ms Black is indeed female however because the girls' dorm is full and the boys' is not she has been given a room in the boys dorm. Now if you would be so kind as to escort her there now." Bates said in an obviously impatient voice and then walked away leaving us out in the hall(AN:thats right when no one was looking they suddenly appeared in the hall).

"So" I say "I'm Ella."

"Oh really because we didn't get that the like 7 times Bates said your name." squib practically growled at me. Ok, ow, that was really uncalled for.

"Ignore him he's just upset because he just dumped his girl friend." Tanis tries to comfort me.

"Wait" I start "If he dumped her then why is he so upset? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" well I think it's safe to assume you can color me confuzzled.

"Oh you know boys" she went on "they're just to stupid for their own good. He dumped her because they're too different and because he knows she likes Nate. Or something like that any way."

"Tanis" he spat out "would you mind not sharing my life story with any one who asks. Especially newcomers who have no right to know." and then in a much nicer and obviously fake voice he said "Well Ella this is your room. Enjoy. Tanis you'll have to show her around by your self, I'm outta here."

"Well don't I feel special." I said really kinda hurt by how mean he was like really was that necessary?

"Hey" she said "Don't mind him really, he's just going through a hard time he'll get over it. And lucky you his room is right next to yours. Now if you don't mind just getting settled in I have to go take a shower but I'll come by in a little while to show you around and I'll bring a couple of the other girls too. Later." she said this all really quickly and then practically ran off. I'm beginning to think that either a)I smell or b)that none of the kids at this school have any manners and I have to say the former is probably more likely.

"Squib! Squib!" I call after him as I run to catch up, thank god he eats so much chocolate. "Squib look at me. Common talk to me Squib."

"Look Tanis I am so not even in the mood to talk to you no matter how much good you think it'll do for me." hmph well if he's gonna be that way... no Tanis calm down and talk to him he can't help that he's a pig headed jerk.

"Listen here you pathetic excuse for a human being. What you just did was beyond mean! That poor girl must be so upset that some one who doesn't even know who could possibly be so cruel. And seeing as how you're gonna be living next to for at least the next 9 months or so I suggest you go apologize. RIGHT NOW!." well if I do say so myself I handled that quite nicely and very calmly.

"And if I don't" he questioned. Why that little...

"Oh but you will!" I say and then storm off to shower because now I really do need one.

Erg way to go Tanis make me feel even worse about my self. I guess I was kinda harsh on that girl, Ella, but still to apologize to her! Who does Tanis think I am? Like really I never apologize well except to Cody but that'll have to stop now too I suppose. Well that's settled then I am not going to apologize to Ella. Ah but what if Tanis is right and she's up in her room crying because she doesn't think any of us like her. I'm like the first person she meets and look at how I treated her. God dammit Tanis!

Music: Always-Saliva


End file.
